Expect Death
by fenril
Summary: title is self-explanatory, its about Death and how she's arranging death dates for ppl


expectdeath i don't remember how i thought of this subject. this is kinda like a twist on my other fic, birth of a child. erm, no, its not now that i think of it. its just another way of looking at the same situation. i dunno, i think the best way to describe it is if you read the story.

"Expecting Death"

::ding dong:: (the doorbell)

"Coming!" a woman's voice came from the kitchen. She rushed to the door while wiping her flour covered hands on her apron. "Well, aprons are there for a reason." She mumbled to herself.

::ding dong::

She didn't bother to check who it was and opened the door. On the other side was a slender woman dressed in all black from head to toe. Her skin was milky white and seemed to be able to reflect light off of it. Her hair was as black as night and all light seemed to get sucked into it. She was holding a scythe in one hand and a planner in the other.

"Hello, can I help you?" Was all she said in response to her guest.

"Yes, I'm your Death and I'm here to take you with me." Was all she said as if it was something normal to say.

All she did was blink and stare and give everything a moments thought. "You are? But I didn't receive any prior notice about this." Death seemed a bit surprised.

"You didn't? How could that be? You were supposed to be notified at least a month in advanced." Death replied.

"Really?" She asked genuinely. "I wasn't notified for anything like this. Are you quite certain?"

"Yes, I am." Death opened the planner and began to check. "It must be that horrid messenger boy. We put him back in training quite recently since he never seemed to do his job. That would explain it."

"Oh dear." She wiped her hands clean again. "How about you come in and maybe we can reschedule this. I'm sure its been a tiresome journey." She motioned her to come in.

"It wasn't too bad." She stepped in and took off her shoes. "Thank you." The lady walked ahead to the kitchen and pulled out 2 tea bags and put some hot water in.

"Here, sit down and have some tea." She place both on the table.

Death took a sip. "Same tea as usual, Quaterine." She flipped through her black planner.

"Yes, well that happens to be the only tea left right now." Quaterine took a sip from her cup.

"So, lets get on to business." After briefly looking at a few dates she clicked her black pen to get ready to write. "How about next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday?" She checked on a nearby calendar. "Oh, I can't, I have a wedding to go to."

"Oh that's right. It's one of your client's daughters, right?" Quaterine nodded and looked through the calendar. Death looked at her for a minute. "I see you're expecting soon. Maybe I'll come back after?"

Quaterine looked down. "That's right. Well the doctor says he's due to arrive 3 weeks from yesterday." Death pulled out a laptop from nowhere and started typing. A moment later she stopped.

"Here, look through this list and tell me which way you would prefer to die." She rotated the laptop for her to see. "I'll schedule sometime after the birth. Doctors are relatively on the dot with the birth dates now."

Quaterine looked through the list. It was pretty long but she narrowed it down to only a few. "I'll take number 27. That should save you the energy of picking a day." Death wrote everything down and typed it on the computer also.

"Okay, 27 it is. It's been nice seeing you and I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, its nothing. So I'll see you in a few weeks then." They both smiled at each other before Death disappeared into the floor. Quaterine marked it down on her calendar.

Back at headquarters…

"Okay, that's one down, a 4 to go." Death checked the name off on a clipboard.

Back at the mortal world…

::knock knock::

The wooden door opened ajar but only a crack big enough to see who it was and small enough to close quickly in case of an intruder or something. "Yes? Who are you?"

"It's me, Death."

"Death? What are you doing here?" The door opened all the way to show a petite Asian.

"Well you see, there was a few problems and you and a few others were supposed to die today but I came to reschedule it. I'm sure you weren't even notified of your death before." The woman shook her head.

"Uh, come in." The woman moved out of the way. "I was just about to clean the house when you came so don't mind the mess."

The two were more business like so they came right down to business. "After the birth, definitely."

"How about the day after?"

"Can't, there's a massacre and a whole riot thing going on that day and they need as many of us as they can get to take them with us."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought a riot would start so soon."

"Well, life is unpredictable."

"It certainly is. Okay," She looked through her own planner. "How about this date?" She pointed to an empty white box.

"That will do just fine. Now remember to look over that list and tell me the number before that day. Just beep me. Here's my number." She handed her a business card, black of course. She bowed quickly and started to sink into the floor to leave, but not without one last look at the lady with her cobalt blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul when she stared.

At headquarters…

She made a check mark off another name. "Okay, 3 more. Hmm.., I'm getting tired of this time, I'll just jump ahead a little and save me some time." She walked over to a platform with overhead lights above. The platform was surrounded by plexi-glass and an invisible force field. She motioned to a man standing near by and gave him the time she wanted to travel to.

"Just slide your ID card there and if all goes well, you'll be there in no time." The man pointed to the "door" that is supposed to open when the card is slid through.

"If all goes well?" She was hesitant to go. The man started to look in different directions.

"SO! Let's get started! Shouldn't waste time like this!" He let out a fake laugh and walked over to the control panels. She slid the card through and walked onto the center of the platform.

She took one glance at the man giving a thumbs-up and closed her eyes. "I better be okay or else I'll come back and kill him." She said under her breath and gripped the scythe a little bit more.

In the future…

"See! I told you it would all work out just fine!" She opened her eyes to see the same man again. Nothing changed since these people are dead so they're ageless. She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"How do I know that nothing really happened and I'm still stuck at A.C. 180?"

"Take a look outside."

Outside in the future…

"Hello? Hello?!" Death called out to where her next client was supposed to be. "I guess she's out training." She was ready to sit on the steps and wait until she heard footsteps.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Another Asian girl was standing in front of her. Her hair was done in pigtails.

"Meiran?" Death knew it was her since only the people she wanted to see could also see her. Hm..that was a little confusing, you get the idea.

"Yes. Oh, you're Death, aren't you?" Death nodded. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to make an appointment on your death." She said casually.

"Meiran! Where are you?! Aiyaa!" Wufei walked down the hall. "There you are! Who are you talking to?"

"Death." Meiran rolled her eyes at how annoying he was. "What do you want?"

"Besides the fact that I want lunch now, I don't see anyone here to talk to." Wufei tapped his feet impatiently.

"What are you?! Retarded?! You can't see Death unless she wants you to!" Meiran scorned him.

"She? Death is a woman? Of all the injustices, this has to be the worst!" Wufei was ready to rant until Meiran cut in.

"Will you shut up?! Make your own damn lunch!" Meiran started to walk away and motioned Death to follow her, leaving Wufei babbling by himself. "Sorry about the inconvenience. He's so incompetent."

"It's quite all right. So about your death.."

"That's right. Can you give me an honorable death?" Meiran walked slowly under the cherry blossoms.

"Hm… well, I think I can arrange that. This turned out quite simple. Everything is set now. It's the best I can do though." Death wrote it down. "I'll see you soon. Until then." She bowed and sunk into the floor.

Down at the future headquarters…

"Take me back, please." Death slid her card through.

"Yes, my Lady." The man snickered.

Death shook her head and closed her eyes. "Freak." When she opened them, she saw the same man again. "Freak."

"What?"

"FREAK!" Death made her way out. "Do you have hearing problems or something?" She checked off another name and preceded to the next.

Back to the "present"…

"I'm sorry but this is how things have to go. Okay." Death practiced. She knocked on the wooden door but on the second knock, it opened. "Hello?" She walked inside and found no one. Food was on the table and the trash needed to be taken out. "That's odd, they're supposed to be here." She looked at her watch and then at the clock in the house and the calendar.

Silence and thinking. "AH! They're supposed to die today! I'm still in the future! That moron!" She ran out the door and jumped up and started to look for them by air. It was easy to spot them since there were explosions by them. She flew down to the wooden cart thingy wagon.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" The driver said hurriedly.

"I'm Death!" She had to raise her voice over the explosions. "I know this is short notice, but you two have to die, now." She meant the driver and his wife.

"Death?" The woman had to go closer to her ear so she wouldn't have to raise her voice. "I thought you gave us at least a week in advanced and choices."

"I do, but uh.., there was a minor mistake," she laughed a bit to ease the tension and then said under her breath, "and a big stupid moron."

"But what about our two kids? Both aren't old enough to take care of themselves and one is only a baby." The driver said very loudly.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, you'll see." Death looked at both kids but they didn't seem to notice anything. "So are you two ready? It'll be a relatively easy death. You'll just feel some burning here and there though." The driver seemed fed up and just shrugged an agreement when the lady nodded calmly. "Thank you and I'm very sorry."

She stopped flying with them and started towards the ground. When the ground was up to her nose, she saw an explosion that hit the cart or near it enough to send everything flying.

Down at the future present headquarters…

"You blockhead! I could get fired for something like that! Not telling them in advance and all! Can't you do a simple job like this right?!" She was ready to hit him over the head with her scythe again.

"I dunno why you're blaming me since it's really my future self that did that!"

"I know that, but this is good enough."

"So I'll send you back then!" The man was ready to enter the time when she cut him short.

"No, don't."

"What is it that you want?! First you blame be for sending you back to this time, now you don't even wanna go back to your time." The man slumped into his chair.

"I need to go back to the future for my last clients. Goodness, don't get all fussy over it!" She started towards the chamber.

He mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, don't get so fussy over it." He rubbed the bump on his head. "Tell me the time and date."

"Better get it right." She handed him a piece of paper.

In the future, again…

"Did I get it right, your Highness?"

"I dunno, court jackass, let me find out."

On the ground in the future…

"So you see, you all have to die since you all know you'll die eventually." She rehearsed again. She knocked on the church doors. The door was opened by a young boy with a braid.

"Hey Death! What are you doing here?" Duo asked as if it was a mailman.

"I'm here to see a few people." Death was making her way in.

"I saw a different Death before, some guy a few years back. Took all my friends away." Duo walked with her. "Are you gonna take away my friends again?"

"I dunno. That's why I'm here."

"I wanna be Death when I grow up. That way, I can control who dies and who doesn't."

Death looked out the window and saw her future self heading for the army. "Good, I don't have to talk to them now. Hey Duo, where's Father Maxwell and Sister Helen?" Duo pointed to the office.

"Hello." Death walked in on her own and closed the door. Both were in there doing church office people stuff.

"Hello." Both said in unison. "Can I help you, Death?" Sister Helen asked.

"Yes, I'm here to talk about your deaths." She sat down in a leather chair.

"I should have known." Father Maxwell leaned back in his chair.

"I have everything planned out for you two already since this situation is a more complicated matter. I've taken the liberty to print it all out on 81/2 x 11 paper, stapled and cross referenced everything I could so you won't have any questions later." She took out two thin booklets and handed one to each person.

"How nice. Thank you." Sister Helen started to flip through it.

"Yes, this is very nice. A real time saver, thank you." Father Maxwell put is on top of his other documents.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you. I'll see you in a few days." She returned to headquarters.

Somewhere in headquarters…

"Now, send me back to the present, my present." Death pointed to her watch.

"Okay okay!" The man put in the right time and date. "Don't have to badger me about it!"

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again he was sitting there again. "Am I where I'm supposed to be?"

"I dunno, where are you supposed to be?"

"I dunno." She looked at the calendar and her watch and the clock. "Okay, everything is set in motion and I'm finally back home."

"You did take a while."

"It's your fault. Sending me to the wrong times."

"Do forgive me, oh great and wise one."

"Freak."   
*** 

yeah, its a little weird, but i'm a little off right now. pleassssseeeeeeeee!!!!! review it! i sound so desperate(sp?). ok well, ja. 


End file.
